newgirlfandomcom-20200223-history
Kryptonite
Kryptonite is the second episode of the first season which was broadcast for the first time on September 27, 2011. Summary Nick and Schmidt help Jess get her stuff out of her ex-boyfriend's apartment after she breaks their TV and they need a new one. Jess also meets her new roommate Winston, who returns and attempts to get his old room back from Schmidt. Recap Jess waddles by Schmidtts room with a science project, when Schmidtt calls out to her asking for her help on something. Jess stops and he asks her whether she considers him a sexy person and she says that she can't answer that. He adds that he is bringing a woman back to the loft for sex and Jess avoids the question by saying she has to hurry to school as it is astronomy day and she has to dress up as Gallileo. He retorts that he knows that but asks her as a lady where in the room does he look the sexiest. He then proceeds to show three different positions: one in the armchair, legs crossed holding his head, one sitting on the arm of the armchair maybe reading a book or something and one lying sideways on the bed. Whilst he is doing this Jess is watching, astounded. Nick then walks in asking what is going on and Jess replies that Schmidtt wants to know where in his room he looks the sexiest. Nick mentions that it is a big room and asks Schmidtt to show him the choices so he proceeds to do them again. Nick says that it is a lot of options and asks if Schmidtt could show the choices again, really fast. Nick and Jess start to make a joke out of it by asking him to keep repeating it until Schmidtt realises that they were teasing him. Jess tells Nick that she is so excited to meet Winston whilst preparing Winston's breakfast. Nick discourages her saying that he is hung over due to extreme partying the night before and that they should just let him sleep. Jess exclaims that she is no longer the 'new kid' she's just 'one of the guys'. Nick say that she is wrong as Winston used to live in the loft before Coach did. Coach told Jess that Winston and Coach used to play basket ball together at college then Winston went pro. Schmidtt buts in telling her Winston went pro in Latvia so it is a big difference. Also that the team logo is a single fig. Jess says that Schimdtt's jealousy is cute but Schmidtt denies being jealous and then threatens to 'flex his base'. Whilst Nick is telling Schmidtt to put his shirt back on Jess sneaks towards Winston's bedroom door with the breakfast tray. Jess puts the tray down and Winston wakes up wanting to know who she is. Jess starts singing whilst Winston is freaking out and shouting about it. Jess is talking about Winston being hung over to Nick in the bathroom when Winston walks in and Jess goes over and apologizes. Then she asks him if he has a tank top she could borrow as he looks about her size because she broke up with her boyfriend so she is low on clothes. Schmidtt says she can borrow something out of the lost and found box he keeps full of belongings previous sexual partners have left behind. Sizes 0 through 10. Winston asks Nick what he has done to him. Schmidtt reminices about the belongings and what happened with the people who left them behind. He asks Jess if Winston has mentioned anything about the room and Jess says that she hasn't. Nick tells Winston that Schmidtt will never give Winston his room back but Winston replies that it IS Schmidtt and that there is a saying that he made up and claims to come from Latvia. Jess walks in asking what they think and Nick tells her that she needs to go to Spencer's and get her stuff back. Schmidtt then gives her the basketball and she bouces it and smashes the television. They are all having a go at her that they need a television and Jess says she has one at Spencer's. They tell her to go and get but Jess claims she can't talk to him since he cheated on her and Schmidtt tries to comfort Jess and the guys just tell her to get the TV. She says she will do it. Jess is sitting on a park bench when Spencer meets her and they say hello. We jump to the guys eating in a cafe talking top dogs and whether all top dogs need the biggest room because they are trying to trick him into giving up the big room. We then jump back to Jess and Spencer talking about Rochelle the woman Spencer cheated on Jess with. Jess puts her foot down telling Spencer that she needs her stuff back. He avoids her questions and persuades Jess to drive him and Rochelle to the airport. They start singing Bust A Move. Jess is in a pawn shop trying to buy a TV. She tries to bargain with the owner but he sticks to his price of $550. On her way she tries to steal the TV and fails. Nick is watching TV on his phone and Schmidtt asks Nick if he thinks he is top dog then he shows him his new thumb ring. Schmidtt says he feels terrible for Winston when Cece and Jess walk in. Quotes Notes & Trivia *After she walks out of Spencer's house towards the end of the episode, Jess can be seen toting two Vera Bradley duffel bags: one in the pattern "Happy Snails" (navy blue with yellow and red flowers) and one in the pattern "Safari Sunset" (pink, red and orange) Cast Main *Zooey Deschanel as Jessica Day *Jake Johnson as Nick Miller *Lamorne Morris as Winston Bishop *Max Greenfield as Schmidt *Hannah Simone as Cece Meyers Guest *Ian Wolterstorff as Spencer *Ashton Swinford as Rochelle Gallery External Links http://www.tv.com/shows/new-girl/kryptonite-1400575/ Category:Episodes Category:Season One